Dirty Little Secret
by CJ.Ruru
Summary: Detective!AU-UkUs/UsUk Alfred F. Jones is a very popular detective, and is quite good at what he does. When he is assigned a new partner to work with, Arthur Kirkland, the two develop a love-hate relationship for each other. But it doesn't take long before Alfred starts to come on to his partner/lover's secrets. Rating will most likely go up.
1. Chapter 1

_"Breaking News! Earlier this evening, a woman and her young daughter were found dead in their apartment by the woman's sister, who was said to be visiting for her niece's 13th birthday. The mother was found laying in bed fully clothed, with her arms and legs tied. She also appeared to have been beaten to death with an unknown murder weapon. As for her daughter, she was found laying next to her mother with some deep cuts going up her arms, and a rope around her neck. These two innocent people appear to be victims of a well known serial killer known as Gil, who has left a note at the scene of the crime explaining his motive, which involved the husband and father to the victims." _

The TV was shut off and a loud and long groan was let out by the one watching the news channel. The man grumbled a bit under his breath before leaning back in his office chair and kicking his feet up on his desk.

"What cruel jerk would kill a mother and her daughter on her thirteenth birthday..."

"Maybe if you left the TV on, you would have found out." A voice said from the doorway of the office. In the doorway, stood a tall, muscular blonde haired man with a think German accent. He had blue eyes and a serious expression glued to his face. His name, was Ludwig Beilschmidt, leader of the ICI (International Crime Investigations).

"Hey, boss. What brings you in here?" the man at his desk asked, a cheeky grin forming on his face.

"This is no time to be playing around, Jones. I'm putting you in the field. I want you to put an end to these crimes."

"Shouldn't be too difficult for me, pops," the man addressed as Jones replied with a cocking grin. "We already know this guy's identity. How much harder could it get?"

"A lot. He has people working for him, Jones. He's not going to be an easy catch. I hope you don't have a girlfriend, or any family reunions coming up because until this guy is caught, I need you working nearly 24/7."

"If we have so much information on this guy, why hasn't he been caught yet? I've caught killers on less information in half the time we've known about this guy. We just need to figure out hi main accomplices, get them to talk, and boom! We got 'im!"

Ludwig sighed heavily, crossing his arms, and shaking his head in disapproval.

"Alfred," he starts off, using the officer's first name, instead of his last. "Don't underestimate this man. Don't underestimate this case. I can't risk losing my best worker of dumb egotism. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Alfred states, his expression changing from playful to serious. "I'll do my best."

"One more thing, Jones." Ludwig said.

"Hm? What is it?" Alfred asked, giving his boss a curious look.

"Kirkland."

Before Alfred could question anything though, a blonde, messy-haired man with abnormally huge bushy eyebrows walked into the room. He had acid green eyes with a hint of mystery to them, and what looked like a permanent frown glued on his lips.

"I'm assigning you a partner. This is Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland. He was recently hired and seems to have a good background in field work. I think you two would make a good team.

"Dude, you have the hugest eyebrows I have ever seen! Are they real?" Alfred blurted out, not exactly thinking about his choice of words.

"Jones!"

"They most certainly are real, git!" Arthur exclaimed, a glare deep within his eyes. His words were coated with a thick British accent.

Alfred shrunk back, a sly smirk hidden on his face as he glanced down at his desk, taking his feet down.

"Sorry, sorry..." he says. Looking back up, Alfred introduces himself. "Officer Jones. Alfred Jones. I'm sure it will be a pleasure working with you, Officer Kirkland."

Arthur kept a steady glare, studying the man he was now going to be working with. After a moment, the Brit walks over to Alfred, extending an arm out, and glancing down as well.

"I'm sure it will, Jones."

Alfred took his hand and shook it.

"Get acquainted with each other. You'll be working together for a while."

With that, Ludwig left the office, closing the door behind him.

The room seemed tense after Ludwig left. Arthur stood near the door, and Alfred stayed seated at his desk.

"You can sit if you want…" Alfred stated. In front of the American's desk where two chairs facing the desk that where on a slight angle.

Arthur nodded when told he could sit, and did so as he walked over to one of the chairs and seated himself. Both men felt awkward, and clearly showed through the silence and obvious avoidance of eye contact with each other.

"So… I hear you have a good background in field work?" Alfred asked as an attempt to break the silence.

"I do." Arthur stated, bluntly.  
Alfred nipped at his lower lip, trying to think of some other way to break this awkward atmosphere. Maybe if Alfred talked about himself, it would encourage Arthur to bring up something about him…

"What's the case that we were assigned?" Arthur asked interrupting Alfred's thoughts. "I was informed we are dealing with a serial killer."

Alfred was a bit taken off guard, but for no longer than a few seconds before his mind came back into reality.

"Ah yeah," he said. "We've found four other murders that seem to lead back to him. He has left little notes at these murders with his signature."

"So I'm assuming you have a name for this guy?" Arthur asked.

Alfred nodded and explained.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ironically, he is the boss's older brother. He has been in custody before, but that was before he was linked to any murders."

"What was he in for?" Arthur asked.

"Petty crimes such as DUI's, drug abuse and some domestic violence... each time someone had bailed him out, however."

As Alfred explained what they knew, Arthur nodded slowly, implying he was in fact listening.

"Motives," Arthur said. "Are you aware of any motives?"

"So far?" Alfred said in more a questioning tone. "Well, so far I would say money and control. Along with the determination not be caught."

"Seems like he's making a complete fool out of you." Arthur said right as Alfred finished speaking. Alfred only stared, wide-eyed at Arthur's statement. Was he trying to insult him?

"He's given you given you his identity, he's been in your custody, and he has continued to commit crimes right in front of your face. He's obviously mocking you."

Alfred gained a spark of furry in his eyes that Arthur picked up on well as he pursued to insult Alfred's work.

"I was just assigned this case. Others were working on it before and it was given to me because they couldn't figure it out."

Alfred's voice was sharp and defensive. His voice stated he needed to defend his work ethic, and his own ego. Noticing this, Arthur was able to pick up on just how serious Alfred seemed to be about what he did. With that in mind, the Brit glanced downwards, hiding a slight grin.

"Alright, alright," Arthur responded. "How much time do we have to work tonight?"

Alfred glanced to the digital clock sitting in the corner of his desk. It was nearing the end of his shift, but he didn't want to leave so soon. No, Alfred wanted to put an end to this Gilbert guy once and for all.

"It's six o'clock," Alfred answered. "My shift ends at six-thirty… maybe we could continue figuring out more about this case over a dinner or something." He suggested.

"Sounds fine." Arthur agreed. "We should try and figure out the wear-a-bouts of this guy, don't you think?"

Alfred simply nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any possible ideas on location?" Arthur asked.

Alfred bit his lip, now studying his desk. From what he had been told in the past, the first murder was committed in Germany... right after, another murder occurred in Spain... then France... then England... now America.

"He's gone international... I heard he was linked to one murder in four other countries, America being the fifth... therefore, my guess is that he would be in America... I just don't know for how long..."

"Good guess..." Arthur muttered to himself.

Alfred perked up at hearing Arthur's voice, but didn't entirely catch what the Brit had said.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Arthur responded quickly.

Alfred stared at Arthur for a moment before dropping it, and thinking back to the case. Once his mind was back on the case, Alfred began to find himself only getting frustrated with things. What was going on with this guy? Why was he going from country to country? What was his true reason for killing these people? Alfred's irritation grew greater with each new question that popped into his head, and it was easy to pick up.

"Jones." Arthur said, breaking the American's thoughts. "You've just been assigned this case, correct?" the Brit asked.

Alfred merely nodded, not paying much more attention to his new partner. Instead, he stared off into space, attempting to block Arthur out while more questions came to mind.

"Don't get so worked up over this then." Arthur stated, frowning slightly seeing that Alfred wasn't paying him too much attention. "Alfred, you were just assigned the case. We'll both take care of it. No reason to get so worked up so soon."

Alfred now glanced up at Arthur, staying silent for a few seconds before frowning. Arthur however, had a more reassuring smile on his face. Alfred's expression changed from irritation to doubt.

"I've known about it though..." He muttered softly.

Arthur only shook his head while rolling his eyes. His smile grew and he tried with all honesty to get Alfred out of this slump.

"Don't worry Jones, we have time. We need to look into him more. Figure out his character, his motives... his style. We'll catch him, I assure you."

More silence passed before Alfred finally returned Arthur's smile. His confidence seemed to reappear out of the blue as he sat up straight and grinned.

"Alright, partner."

**A/N: Welcome all to my new story, and my first chapter fic in a LONG time! This. Will. Be. Completed. I refuse to delete this story for I know the entire plot, and I have planned everything out. It will be my first success! Anyways, I apologize for the news report in the beginning, I know it was pretty bad, but... eh. I tried. Now, I will try to upload at least once every 2-3 weeks. That is my goal. This is my last week of school before my Christmas vacation, so that should leave me with plenty of time to write! After vacation though, updates will be more scattered. Just giving y'all a heads up now. I really hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, and please review! Feedback is wonderful, and that is was truly keeps me going with this thing called writing! I wish you all a happy Tuesday wherever you may be, and a great night/day as well!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, and thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows and feedback! I can assure you, it is ALL appreciated! Something I forgot to mention before though! The ICI is obviously made up (I hope. ._.). I wanted something, sort of like the FBI except these people don't just focus on crimes in their country, and I wasn't sure if there was actually an organization that worked international all together... so I am going to try and follow the FBI rankings and such, but I can't promise they'll be 100% accurate... anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I went through shit to get it done for you guys...! My writer's block over vacation was bad... but here it is! Enjoy! **

The lights were dim, and the music was loud. There were crowds of people all clubbed together on the dance floor, dancing, grinding up on each other and getting drunk. Desperate and lonely men and women flirting around, hoping they might score something tonight. Surely there was a weird creep or two lurking around, hunting for innocent prey.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was none of those. He was simply a happy-go-lucky, unsuspicious hit-man. With a glass of wine in hand, he currently sat at the club's bar, chatting up a rather grumpy brunette Italian, who had agreed to accompany the Spaniard to the club that night. The two chatted for quite some time before a certain blond haired man entered the club and walked right up to the couple.

"Antonio. Why did you bring a girl?" The man asked. It was Arthur.

"Amigo," Antonio exclaimed, standing up from the bar stool in order to properly face the Brit. "You were taking much longer than you said, so I called my lovely Lovina to come keep me company while I waited for you. What took you so long?"

Arthur stayed silent; looking from Antonio to Lovina then back to Antonio with a scowl. Antonio eventually picked up on Arthur's reasoning for his scowl and turned to his girlfriend, smiling apologetically.

"We have some things to discuss privately, Lovi. I'll call you tomorrow though, okay?"

Lovina glared harshly at Antonio, crossing her arms angrily. Turning her back to him, she huffed,

"Whatever, you bastard. You suck."

Antonio couldn't help slumping forward slightly at her words.

"Nice girl." Arthur scoffed sarcastically.

"Anyways," Antonio began, ignoring Arthur's comment. "What took so long? Almost thought you got yourself figured out."

A smirked snuck its way across Arthur's lips at Antonio's assumption, and the Brit let out a light chuckle while shaking his head.

"You really think that lowly of me?" Arthur asked, fake sadness all throughout his voice. "I went out to dinner with the git because he wanted more time to figure out the basics of his case." Arthur then paused and changed his tone to one of all seriousness. "He's smart. A lot smarter than Gilbert and Francis assumed."

Antonio listened to everything Arthur had to say, and nodded to show his understanding of the vague information. He then turned to face the bar, pulling out his wallet and placing some money down to pay for his and Lovina's drinks from before. Turning his attention back to Arthur he says,

"We should go meet up with Francis and Gilbert. I'm sure they would like to know the details of this."

Arthur nodded and followed Antonio outside of the bar, and towards his car. They got inside, and Antonio started up the car, driving away from the club. After a fifteen to twenty minute car ride, the two had reached their destination. They arrived at a two story white house, with a wooden fence closing in the whole back and side yard. The front yard was kept nice with a fresh green front yard, and some rose bushes along the side of the house leading up to the front door.

Antonio took his keys from the car and slipped them back into his pocket as he and Arthur both got out of the vehicle. The two walked up to the front door and let themselves in, walking into the front living room. The room had a nice wooden floor with two leather couches and a fire place. Above the fire place was a small, flat screen TV. The house looked like any other normal house, not like the home of an extremely dangerous criminal.

Most of the lights in the house were off, but the faint sound of a radio coming from the back of the house could be heard. Antonio and Arthur made their way through the front room, into the hallway, and down to the kitchen. There, they found both Gilbert and Francis at the kitchen table with a dim light, playing a card game. Gilbert glanced up to see the Brit and the Spaniard enter the room. He frowned.

"What the hell took you so long?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"Unexpected plans, is all." Arthur said, monotone.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair, looking over the cards in his hand as he responded to Arthur.

"Well, I hope you're not hungry, because I sure as hell am not cooking at this hour. It's almost fucking midnight!"

Arthur simply rolled his eyes while crossing his arms.

"I went out with the detective I got assigned to work with. He wanted to talk more about the case since he was just assigned to it."

Gilbert scoffed, and did not reply. However, Francis had perked up, taking interest in the conversation.

"Then I'm sure he must have told you everything he knows, oui?" The Frenchman said an eager upon his face.

Arthur nodded and sat down at the table, Antonio joining him. The Brit let out a heavy sigh before he began to speak.

"They seem to have some good information. Gilbert, you're the prime suspect—"

"They don't have evidence to make me a prime suspect!" Gilbert interrupted.

"If you let me speak, you'll understand." Arthur growled.

Gilbert and the rest quieted down, and gave Arthur their attention. Arthur cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ahem, as I was saying… Gilbert, you are a prime suspect, but they don't believe you are acting alone. They suspect that you do have people working with you. They have no idea who though."

Both Francis and Antonio had a hidden panic in their expressions when Arthur mentioned they were suspecting accomplices, but that quickly faded when Arthur mentioned the authorities were clueless as to whom. The Brit continued on.

"The detective and I talked with some of the former detectives who were on the case to see what they knew. They know about the murders committed back in our homelands," Arthur turned to look at Gilbert with a slight frown. "The ones you had each of us commit as proof of our guts."

A sly grin came across Gilbert's lips when Arthur brought that up.

"Have they even looked into those?" the German asked.

Arthur shrugged. "I believe they have others working on those. More specifically, other detectives stationed in those countries."

"But those murders have been linked to the murder Gilbert just committed?" Antonio asked, tilting his head slightly. Arthur's expression became puzzled.

"Not quite… my partner and our boss both have a strong feeling that they are linked though because each happened one after another. Obviously that's not enough proof, but they're stubborn."

"Alright, alright, so what did you and this detective guy you're working with discuss?" Gilbert asked impatiently.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes and was blunt.

"The links between the murders, and who else could be involved… I really hope you two don't have a criminal record back in France and Spain because that's where he is focusing in on."

Both men fell silent.

"What about you?" Francis asked.

Arthur only gained a sly grin on his face as he said in a rather cool yet cocky tone of voice,

"Are you kidding me? I worked as a detective in England, and have solved quite a few cases myself. I don't think they're going to suspect me just yet."

"Great to know, now get on with what you and the detective talked about." Gilbert rushed, beginning to get very impatient.

"Okay, okay!" Arthur hissed. "First things first, his name is Alfred Jones, and he is very smart… here's what we 'found out'."

_Flash Back to Arthur and Alfred_

"Now that we have more information, what do you want to focus in on first?" Arthur asked. The Brit was sitting across from Alfred at a booth in a local diner near their office building.

"The accomplices and links," Alfred answered. "I am most certainly sure that the recent murders in Europe are linked to the murder of this woman and her daughter. If we find out more information on the family, which could lead us to a possible motive, too…"

Arthur slowly nodded when Alfred answered. With a troubled tone, the Brit asked,

"What makes you and your boss so sure these murders are linked?"

"It's just something in my gut. And finding out the accomplices can help prove that." Alfred answered again. With each word the American detective spoke, his confidence grew.

"Here's your tea and coffee, sir." A waitress said, placing down two mugs and a small bowl of sweeteners.

"Thank you, miss." Both Arthur and Alfred said.

The woman nodded and smiled.

"Ready to order?" she asked.

"In a bit." Alfred answered. She nodded and left.

"How do you plan to go about finding the accomplices?" Was Arthur's next question.

"Look into the cases over there, check in with the detectives and officers working on those individual crimes. It won't be too hard." Alfred grinned.

Arthur simply nodded.

"Good idea. So what's the actual plan?"

"Glad you asked!" Alfred exclaimed. "I want you to talk to the family of the victims here, more specifically the husband. I'll look into the other cases. I have connections with those offices, so it'll be easier for me to do it."

"I can look into the case in England for you. After all, I was transferred here from England." Arthur suggested.

Alfred stared at Arthur quietly for a moment.

"Why were you transferred here, anyways?" Alfred asked curiously.

"To help with the case, git." Arthur said, frowning.

"No shit." Alfred commented, sarcastically.

Before Arthur can respond, the young waitress came back, a smile planted on her face.

"Are we ready to order now?" she asked.

"I am." Alfred answered with a smile.

"Erm, I suppose I am..." Arthur muttered under his breath, obviously irritated and trying to glance over the menu real quick.

Some time passed, and both Arthur and Alfred had finished their meals. The bill was given to them, and Alfred stretched and yawned before looking to Arthur as if he had just realized something.

"Oh hey..." he commented.

"Hm?" Arthur glanced over to the American bored.

"You're gonna need the info for the husband, right?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right... do you know it?"

"I have it at my place. I can give it to you there." Alfred suggests, placing down a tip before standing.

"Sounds good." Arthur agreed.

The two then headed out the diner, Alfred giving a wave to the waitress when passing by her on their way out.

...

"That it?" Gilbert asked. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes at Gilbert.

"We went back to his apartment in the city and he gave me the information on a piece of paper. Roderich Edelstein."

Arthur then took the paper from his pocket and tossed it to Gilbert. Gilbert unfolded the paper, looking it over. After a minute, he grinned and began a soft, dark chuckle.

"Roddy... it's been a while." Glancing back up to the others, Gilbert stood. "Arthur. If he mentions my name, don't mention it to your new American "friend". Toni, see if you can hack the system of the ICI in America. Find out any more information you can. See what they know about your murders back in Europe. And Francis, you and I will take care of little Roddy in due time. Everyone understand?"

The three nodded.

"Good." Gilbert said. "Arthur, Antonio, feel free to stay the night."

Another nod from Arthur and Antonio. Only now were things really about to get interesting.

**A/N: I don't like this chapter. It felt rushed... which it was because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer...! And writer's block... but don't worry, I have a plan! ;) Please let me know what you guys think in a review! They are seriously the best...! I'll be completely honest, I don't think this is one of my best pieces of writing, but I have made a New Year's resolution that I will FINISH a story no matter what! And who knows, maybe it'll get better along the way. ^^ Have a good Wednesday...! **


End file.
